Questionnaire à Remplir
by Paran0-Slut
Summary: Une petite fiche d'identité ? Ceci est un gros délir ! Dans l'administratif des alchimistes...


_Q__uestionnaires_

_Auteur : Ayanna-chan_

_Base : Full métal Alchemist_

_Titre : Questionnaires à remplire._

_Genre : DELIRE COMPLET !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (hélas) !!! Au fait; les commentaires débiles de l'auteur seront entre [ _

_N'hésiter surtout pas a m'envoyez vos commentaires et critiques à l'adresse _

_suivante : __sixtine2mwanadoo.fr_

Questionnaires à remplire :

Nom : Elric

Prénom : Edward, Ed pour les intimes

Sexe : masculin. Qui as dit 'pas sûr' ???

Age : 16

Poids : je sais pas, je suis pas une gonzesse qui se pèse toutes les deux minutes !

Taille : 1m70 [Ayanna : Non la VRAIE taille ! 1m65 ! Et NON je ne suis pas PETIT !

Qualification hiérarchique : Alchimiste d'état

Signe(s) particulier(s) : 1 membre supérieur et inférieure bionique.

Groupe sanguin : J'vous en pose des questions !

Situation : Célibataire et libre comme l'air [Ayanna : Que tu crois !

Note(s) : Vivement la quille qu'on aille grailler !

Nom : Elric

Prénom : Alphonse

Sexe : J'en ai pas pour l'instant. [Ayanna : O.o

Age : 14

Poids : Je sais pas moi… 150 kg [Ayanna : Un régime s'impose !

Taille : Je dirais 2,5m

Qualification hiérarchique : J'ai raté le test de qualification…

Signe(s) particulier(s) : Euh… Très… hum… vide ?

Groupe sanguin : J'ai pas de sang ! -.-'

Situation : Euh… célibataire…

Note(s) : Où est mon frère ?

Nom : Elric

Prénom : Hohenheim

Sexe : masculin

Age : Boh… 400ans à tout casser

Poids : 50kg (et oui on perds quand on est en pleine décomposition !)

Taille : Je sais pas…

Qualification hiérarchique : alchimiste d'Etat à la retraite [Ayanna : il était temps à 400 balais !

Signe(s) particulier(s) : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? -.-

Groupe sanguin : Pour le peu de sang qu'il me reste !

Situation : Veuf

Note(s) : Malgré ce que vous pourrez dire : je suis un bon père aimant qui est doux et attentio… ENVY ! LÂCHE TON FRERE OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TA QUEUE D'OUROBUROS !

Nom : Rockbell

Prénom : Winry

Sexe : féminin (ça se voit pas ?) [Ayanna : NAN !

Age : 14

Poids : heu… 35 [Ayanna : hum ! hum ! 50 ! (grrrr)

Taille : Alors là j'en ai aucune idée !

Qualification hiérarchique : Je suis pas une pourrie de militaire à la con moi !

Signe(s) particulier(s) : Vrai blonde [Ayanna : Fausse blonde, vraie conne et fière de l'être en plus ! -.-'

Groupe sanguin : A négatif

Situation : Célibataire hélas [Ayanna : MOUAHAHAHAHAH !!!

Note(s) : Dans le milieu militaire il dois y avoir des blessés ? Donc des méca-greffes ! Je peux voir les méca-greffes ??? S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît [Ayanna : Va te faire interner !

Nom : Mustang

Prénom : Roy Logan

Sexe : masculin [Ayanna : on le saura !

Age : Si on vous le demande… dites que vous ne savez pas !

Poids : 73kg (que du muscle ! )

Taille : Grand… très grand !

Qualification hiérarchique : Lieutenant Colonel, mais plus pour longtemps ! hé hé hé !

Signe(s) particulier(s) : Athlète de haut niveau, brun ténébreux et… Quoi 'abrège' ???

Groupe sanguin : C+

Situation : Célibataire le lundi, le mardi je suis avec la fleuriste, mercredi avec l'infirmière, jeudi je tente ma chance avec Hawkeye, vendredi je suis avec la sœur d'Armstrong, samedi je REtente ma chance avec Hawkeye, et dimanche je récupère ! C'est du boulot d'être un sexe à pile !

Note(s) : On en fait plus des comme moi !

Nom : Hawkeye

Prénom : Riza

Sexe : Féminin

Age : Dites donc vous ! Ca se pose pas ce genre de questions !!!

Poids : Mais ! Je rêve !

Taille : Hum… Une tête de moins que le colonel je pense. [Ayanna : Après qu'on aille pas me dire que je suis accro à Ed…

Qualification hiérarchique : Major !

Signe(s) particulier(s) : Maniement des armes à feux

Groupe sanguin : A positif

Situation : Célibataire… N'EST-CE PAS COLONEL ???

Notes : note n°1 Toujours suivre les ordres de son supérieur

note n°2 Où tu iras j'irais Roy !

Nom : Tomas

Prénom : Rose

Sexe : féminin

Age : 16ans

Poids : Heu… J'ai repris depuis ma grossesse. Je suis obligée de le dire ? #'.'#

Taille : Avec ou sans les mèches ?

Qualification hiérarchique : Sainte mère [Ayanna : Rien que ça ?

Signe(s) particulier(s) : Aie été fiancée, histoire qui se fini traaaaagiquement ! Puis violée, puis enceinte, puis enlevée, puis droguée… Bref… je suis une fille comme les autres quoi !

Groupe sanguin : Aucune idée ! Mais alors : Aucune !

Situation : Euh… pas tout à fait veuve puisqu'on n'était pas encor marier !

Note(s) : Ben… Si vous lisez ça, par pitié : Achevez-moi !!!

Nom : Je l'ai oublier depuis tout ce temps !

Prénom : Dante

Sexe : Féminin

Age : 400 environ [Ayanna : A la casse la vielle !

Poids : De quel corps ?

Taille : Ca dépends…

Qualification hiérarchique : Avant j'étais Alchemist Nationnal, maintenant je suis une

tueuse ! - (Big Smile)

Signe(s) particulier(s) : La jeunesse !

Groupe sanguin : J'en ai eu tellement… Je ne me souviens pas de tous !

Situation : Bennnnn… Si mon plan avait fonctionner je serait avec le ptit blond là… mais… là rien non, célibataire.

Note(s) : Oh… Rooooooosiiiiiiiie ? Rosie chérie ? Où te cache-tu ma petite ?


End file.
